Control devices have long been used to regulate valve opening and closing, by controlling fluid flow to and from a valve actuator. As a safety feature, such controls must effect valve closure on the occurrance of certain events, such as the failure of pilot pressure. More recently, other safety considerations required such controls to have automatic lockouts, ie., on the valve being closed, pilot pressure, or the return thereof, could not alone cause valve reopening. Applicant's assignee contributed to this area of development through U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,963,050 and 3,877,484. In view of the apparent continuing need for more and better safety features, applicant's device satisfies the aformentioned needs, as well as uses the existance or absence of pilot pressure to provide visual or other indication of the valve position, or more specifically of the status of valve actuator fluid.